Inocencia
by YumiSebby
Summary: (Drabble SasuNaru) Un naruto de 4 años corre a casa rápidamente, pues tiene miedo de que por el hecho de que Sasuke lo haya besado, su mami se enfade.


**Inocencia**.

 _Drabble SasuNaru._

 _(Humor/Romance)_

 _Advertencia : Sumamente dulce, se recomienda precaución si sufres diabetes. _

* * *

El pequeño Naruto corría con toda la rapidez que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, buscando a su madre con suma desesperación.

—¡Mamá!—Gritó, mientras cerraba la puerta de casa con fuerza, provocando que un fuerte estruendo resonara por toda la primera planta. Siempre se sentía seguro cuando llegaba a casa, y el olor -a vainilla y frutas- le hacía sentir tranquilo. Pero hoy no, hoy estaba sumamente preocupado. Y cuando encontró a su madre, que estaba sentada leyendo unos papeles bastante importantes, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. Ésta se sobresaltó nada más ver a su pequeño llorando.

—Oh, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?— Se acercó con suma delicadeza, hasta arrullarlo entre sus brazos y acariciarle la cabeza. Si había algo que adoraba sobre su hijo -más de lo normal, por supuesto- era el color de sus ojos, tan expresivos y sinceros, que pintados de ese azul cielo le daban aún más personalidad y inocencia.—Shhhh.— Lo intentaba tranquilizar, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Yo... Y-Yo no que-quería, mami.—Empezó a decir, para luego volver a llorar. Le resultaba verdaderamente difícil de decir, pues entre lágrimas e hipidos, casi no podía hablar. Su madre se asustó, pues no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría hecho su hijo para estar en tal estado.

—Tranquilo, cariño, todo irá bien. Pero debes decírselo a mamá, ¿está bien?— El pequeño Naruto asintió repetidas veces, enjuagándose la cara con los puños de su bonita sudadera color gris.

—Yo... yo le dije a Sasuke que no podía, mami, pero él lo hizo...— Kushina cada vez se mostraba más y más confusa respecto a lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué ha hecho Sasuke, cariño?— Volvió a cuestionar, alejándose un poco de Naruto.

—Él... É-Él me ha dado un beso, mami.— Empezó a jugar con sus propias manitas, totalmente nervioso, y sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Kushina rio en un susurro, para que su pequeño niño no la escuchara.

—Así que Sasuke te ha dado un beso, ¿verdad?— Su hijo asintió, algo asustado.

—¡Pero te prometo que yo le dije que no podía hacerlo!— Argumentó, antes de que su madre pudiese decir nada más. Eso solo hizo que la mayor sonriera aún más. Su hijo era demasiado dulce.

—¿Y dónde te ha dado el beso?— Ver al pequeño rubio tan nervioso y sonrojado, hacía que la madre disfrutara de aquella situación, pues solo quería achuchar a su hijo más y más.

—A-aquí...— Levantó su dedito índice y se señaló los labios. Kushina se sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba aquello. Después volvió a sonreír, y abrazó a su hijo. Éste se asustó ante el tan repentino gesto y se alejó rápidamente.— Él dijo que quería hacer como los mayores, mami, y que quería casarse conmigo, así que me dio esto...— Mostró un pequeño aro hecho de hojas unidas entre sí. Kushina asumió que era un aniño que Sasuke había hecho para su pequeño y sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. Los niños eran tan inocentes y puros...— Y entonces, él dijo que era mi... mi...

—¿Tu esposo?

—¡Sí, eso! Y-y él después me besó aquí...— Volvió a señalarse los labios y la mayor fingió ponerse seria.

—¿Y por eso estabas llorando, no es así, Naruto?— El pequeño asintió.—¿No te gustó que él te besara?— Naruto pareció que se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. Después asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí me gustó, pero... somos pequeños para casarnos, mami. Eso solo lo hace la gente grande.— Kushina volvió a abrazarlo.

—Pero tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que lo quiero, mami, es Sasuke-tem...!— Paró abruptamente al ver como su madre lo miraba por decir una " _palabra fea"._

—¿Y él te quiere, no?

—Bueno... él siempre dice eso.

—Entonces está bien, cariño. Podeís casaros.— Dictó, intentando mostrarse totalmente seria, cosa que consiguió solo por unos segundos.

Naruto pareció sorprenderse unos segundos, después dejó de jugar con sus propias manitas y miró a su madre a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y mostraba una sonrisa enorme. Amaba ver a su hijo tan feliz por algo tan pequeño.

—¡¿De verdad, mami?! ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que si, pequeño. Puedes casarte con él.

Y seguidamente, Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla y llenarla de besos, sin dejar de repetir que se lo diría a Sasuke y que se pondría tan feliz como él.

 _"Los niños son tan dulces e inocentes..."_


End file.
